


Be Mine

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: "All you had to do was be mine back.""I am yours Sammy. Only yours."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dean pulled away from the kiss.....

"Dean why not?"

 

"Because it's wrong Sam, you know that. I...I can't." 

 

Sam couldn't remember being so angry. "Fine." Then he walked out. It was the first time he left Dean. He got his father's permission to stay at Bobby's for a while. He was only 15, so his hormones weren't where they needed to be. He was so angry all the time. 

 

He needed time to himself. To sort out his life, and his feelings that he had for his brother. Over the next two years, Dean was on hunts with their dad, and didn't really see Sam much. He hadn't seen him at all in the past six months. Only talked to him on the phone. 

 

The last thing he asked Sam was to come home. He figured he had things under control. Well, on the outside. He agreed to come back. Dean was coming to get him within the hour. Their dad was on another hunt, and had them in some crap rental. 

 

Not much had changed. Sam didn't really want to go back to that life. He was stable, getting straight A's, talking to teachers about college. He couldn't help himself, he missed Dean. 

 

"Hey Sammy." Sam turned around to Dean standing in the doorway, with his half cocked smile everybody loved so much. In the six months since Dean had seen him, Sam had grown up big time. He was at least 6 foot, completely ripped, and his hair was a little longer, slightly hiding his eyes. 

 

"Hey Dean." Dean tried to catch his breath. Even Sam's voice changed. It was low, and completely sexy. Damn, not even 5 minutes with Sam, and he couldn't control himself. "You ready?" 

 

"Yeah, already said bye to Bobby." Dean headed out to the car, and Sam followed. The drive was fairly quiet. They pulled up to the rental house, and went inside. Dean threw his keys on the kitchen table, and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. "Want one?" 

 

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Really?" 

 

Dean shrugged. "Yeah why not." He handed Sam a beer, and sat down at the table. "So how you been Sammy?" Sam sat down across from him. He stared up at Dean through his bangs. "I'm really good. I'm just glad I don't have to changed schools again." 

 

Dean sat back against the chair. They both noticed the awkward silence. "So you wanna watch tv or somethin?" Sam smiled at Dean. "No, I think I'm gonna go read." Sam got up, and walked back into their room, it looked like he had been there the whole time. 

 

Dean and their dad had set up Sam's side of the room. He was a little shocked. He never thought they would go out of their way to make him this comfortable, after he'd left. He jumped when he heard Dean's voice. "You like it?" 

 

Sam turned around. "Yeah, I do. Thanks." Dean just smiled. Sam went over to lay on his bed. He sat there for a minute, not doing anything. Trying to get his thoughts under control. He spent two years telling himself he couldn't have Dean. That Dean didn't want him. 

 

Sam fell asleep at some point. "Sammy, get up. You gotta go to school." Sam rolled out of bed. He was wearing plaid sleep pants, and no shirt. "Yeah yeah. I know." Dean tried his hardest to avert his eyes. "You hungry Sammy? I can make you somethin." 

 

"Na. Too tired." Sam left for school. Dean spent most of the day working on the impala. He was expecting Sam home any minute, when he heard him outside talking. He looked out the window, and saw Sam leaning against the house with some other guy pressed up against him. 

 

He knew it had to be someone Sam's age, from his school or something. Dean felt jealous. He walked outside, leaning against the frame of the porch. "Hey Sammy." Sam slowly looked over at Dean, who was flashing his famous sex smile. The kid looked awfully confused. 

 

Sam looked back at him, and kissed him on the cheek. "My brother." The kid nodded and walked away. "See you at school Sam." Sam just nodded, then headed for the house. He walked right by Dean, and into the kitchen. He tossed his book bag down.

 

Dean couldn't blow his cover. Not after everything they went through in the past two years. "So...who was that." Dean was smirking at Sam now. "Just some guy.." Dean nodded. He walked into their bedroom, and plopped down on the bed. 

 

Sam came in, and sat on his bed, looking at Dean. "Dean..have you ever..ya know..with a guy?" Dean looked over at his brother. "Yeah..why." 

 

"Well..his name is Cody. I..I like him." Dean raised an eyebrow. No he couldn't do this. He couldn't let Sam go...but he had pushed him away hadn't he? "Okay..so your question is..?"

 

"Well, I was thinkin I could..ya know..be with him." Dean was getting more than a little jealous. "So do it..I taught you to be careful.." Dean wasn't even looking at him at this point. "Dean? You okay?" Dean just nodded, and went back to reading some magazine. 

 

"Okay well...I'm gonna take a shower.." Dean just nodded again. He couldn't believe Sam had actually moved on. It wouldn't have been so bad if it were some girl, but another guy? He didn't want to be with Sam two years ago. 

 

He already knew his feelings were warped, but knowing Sam felt the same way...he couldn't take advantage of his 15 year old brother, but Sam was 17 now and he grew up..

 

Dean didn't know what to do. What was he gonna say? Hey Sammy, I know I pushed you away and messed with your head, but can I fuck you now? He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sam coming out of the bathroom. Sam walked in with just a towel, and dripping wet hair. 

 

Dean's eyes immediately attached themselves to Sam's body. He had definitely grown up. Sam dropped his towel to dry his hair. Dean's eyes traveled down to Sam's cock. It was perfect. He wondered for a moment if Sam would push him away if he....

 

Sam grabbed boxers and a shirt, but when he turned around, Dean was standing in front of him. Sam froze. He didn't want to take it the wrong way and scare Dean off...again. "Do you really like this kid Sammy?" Sam looked at him for a minute, trying to figure out what he meant. 

 

"He's okay. I guess I like him...why?" Dean slowly moved his hand to rest on Sam's chest, making him jump involuntarily. "Sorry.." Dean went to move his hand, but Sam grabbed his wrist. "No..It's okay..but.." Sam was at a loss for words. Where was this going. If there was even something here. 

 

Dean moved his hand up Sam's chest to his neck, pulling him gently towards him. He stopped right before their lips met. "Tell me to stop." Sam closed the distance between them.

 

Dean slowly pushed Sam into the wall behind them. "Sam, please tell me." Dean moved closer, pushing his body to his brother's. "I don't want you to stop." 

 

Dean pushed his body against Sam's with more force than before. "I don't want him having you. You're mine." Dean nudged at Sam's chin, silently instructing him give him access. Sam did just that, tilting his head back, letting it hit the wall. Dean kissed and bit his way up Sam's neck, before attacking Sam's lips again. 

 

"Tell me Sam, tell me you're mine. That no one else has had you." Sam could barely hear Dean, let alone answer him. "Just yours Dean, I swear." Dean loved to hear Sam's voice so desperate and strung out. "What do you need Sammy, tell me." Dean was feeling up Sam's body, and grinding into his cock. 

 

"I want you to fuck me." Dean almost lost it right there. He pulled Sam from the wall and laid him down on his bed. Sam was overwhelmed by the touch and smell of Dean. He was everywhere. Dean kissed down his body, stopping at his cock, and taking the whole thing into his mouth. 

 

Sam bucked up, and Dean pushed hard on his hip, keeping him still. "God, Dean don't stop." Dean moved faster, squeezing Sam's hip hard enough he knew he'd leave bruises. He knew he wasn't putting Sam in horrible pain according to the moans and grunts coming from his brother. 

 

Dean stopped and climbed up Sam's body. "You want me Sammy? So goddamn beautiful. I love watching you shake and lose it underneath me." Sam couldn't handle much more. The sound of Dean's gravely, lust blown voice was too much. "Please Dean I want you. I need you."

 

Dean took his shirt off, and tossed it on the floor, along with his pants and boxers. He leaned down to kiss Sam's collarbone and neck. "I missed you so much Sammy. Don't ever leave me again." Sam's head was rolling back and forth, like he was going through withdrawal. 

 

"I missed you too. Everything about you." Dean brought a finger up to Sam's mouth pushing gently. Sam opened up and sucked on his fingers. Dean was grinding against Sam. When he felt his fingers were wet enough, he removed them at placed them at Sam's entrance. 

 

"Ever done this before?" 

 

"No, I told you..only you." 

 

"Okay, relax for me." Sam did as he was told, and Dean slowly pushed a finger inside his brother. Sam let out the deep breath he was holding in. He felt a slight burn, and tensed up a bit. Dean bent down and kissed Sam's neck, stopping to nibble on his ear. "You okay?" 

 

Sam nodded his head and pushed down on Dean's finger. Another finger was added, stretching him further. It was definitely more painful than the first, but he was so lost in Dean's kissing and nibbling, he couldn't focus on anything else. 

 

"I'm ready Dean, do it." Dean pulled his fingers from Sam's body, and climbed all the way on top of him, lining himself up. "If it's too much tell me. Please Sammy I don't wanna hurt you." Sam nodded and bucked up, urging Dean on. Dean slowly started to push inside Sam.

 

At first it was too much. Painfully slow. Dean thought about stopping for a minute, but Sam had a grip on his biceps, digging his nails in. When Dean was all the way inside, he stilled. "Okay?" 

 

"I'm okay. Move." Dean complied, pulling out and pushing back in quickly. Sam was shaking, and moaning. Sweat was already making his bangs stick to his face, and his cheeks flush pink. Dean never took his eyes off Sam. It turned him on more than anything knowing he was the one causing all this. 

 

Dean was picking up his pace. He grabbed the top of Sam's head, gripping hair for leverage. Sam arched his head back exposing his neck. Dean attacked, biting and sucking. He was leaving marks everywhere, letting everyone know Sam was taken. 

 

"Dean..." Dean slowed, but didn't stop. He was breathless. "What Sammy? What's wrong?" Sam caught his breath as well. "Nothing, go harder." Dean smirked at Sam, and slammed into him. Sam let out a load moan. "God, keep going." 

 

Dean kept his hand on Sam's hair, and put the other under his arm to grip Sam's shoulder. He was going as hard as he could, almost unable to breathe. "Yeah that's right Sammy, scream for me. Let me hear you." Sam continued letting out load growls and moans. 

 

They were both getting close. Sam went to grab his cock, but Dean pushed it away. "uh uh Sammy, I want you to come just like this. Come on my cock. I know you can baby." Sam gripped the sheets on the bed, and arched up. "That's right baby, so close. Come with me." Sam felt his orgasm coming.

 

He tensed up so hard Dean was coming before he knew what was going on. Sam came shortly after, slicking his and Dean's chest and stomach. Dean slowed as he rode out his orgasm, then rested his body on top of Sam, slowly running his fingers through Sam's hair. 

 

Sam got his breath back, and grabbed Dean to gently push him off. "Sam? You okay?" Sam didn't know how he felt. Two years wasted because Dean didn't want him, but he wouldn't take this back for anything. "Yeah I was just wondering...Why now?" 

 

Dean looked him in the eye, which is something he rarely did, along with talking about his feelings. "I realized I couldn't lose you again..I wanted you to be mine." Sam rested his head on Dean's shoulder. "I've always been yours, all you had to do was be mine back." 

 

"I am yours Sammy. Only yours."


End file.
